The present invention relates to a screening device for vehicle windows.
The vehicle windows are usually provided with a transparent glass panes to guarantee visibility of outside environment during driving. At the same time, in the position when the vehicle is not moving and parked temporarily or permanently, sun rays penetrate through the glass and the interior of the vehicle is faded under the action of sun radiation. Also, in some instances, an occupant of the vehicle who remains in it is willing to get privacy by making the windows non-transparent.
The devices which are currently on the market include pieces of cardboard or plastic which the vehicle driver manually places in corresponding areas of the vehicle to close the windshield, the rear window and the side windows. It is believed that such devices can be further improved.